My shooting star
by JaneChan Arkensaw
Summary: kagome e inuyasha se encuentran con una estrella fugaz... ambos piden un deseo y... kagome se vuelve del tamaño de una muñequita y... que pasará? pasen y lean!
1. Prólogo

hola, hola, hola como estan? les traigo un fic nuevo hecho por mi hermana y yo (Casi toda la historia la hizo mi hermana TT3TT ¬¬)

* * *

><p>Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años , vivo con mi mama , mi hermano sota ,mi abuelo y la bruja de mi hermana Kikyo , porque tenía que estar condenada a vivir con Kikyo? lose , somos hermanas pero no la soporto!<p>

en fin ...

Kagome POV

Estaba dormida en mi cama jodidamente bien hasta que la bruja de kikyo se metio en mi cuarto y me tiro de la cama cayéndome de culo al piso.

-KIKYO QUE TE PASA!- dije furiosa conteniéndome de no golpearla

-TONTA PERDERAS LAS CLASES!- dijo saliendo de mi cuarto

-¿EH?- mire mi despertador -MALDICION! YA ES TARDE !

sali como un rayo al baño y en menos de 2 minutos estaba lista (como lo hizo? xD)

solo me falta mi mochila!

buenos dias hija -^^- - dijo la mama de Kagome.

buenos dias mama , lo siento ya me voy !- dije desesperada ya que solo faltaban 5 minutos para sonar la campana de las clases

espera hija tu almuerzo!- dijo mi mama pero no la escuche

una cuadra mas! COÑO KIKYO NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES - dije en mi mente maldiciendola

cuando casi llegaba tropeze con alguien haciendo que me raspara mi rodilla

oye fijate por donde cami- no termine de decir la oracion porque vi unos ojos ambar reconociendo quien era

ka-kagome? lo siento te encuentras bien?

inuyasha! tranquilo solo me raspe la rodilla no es nada - dije parandome

mire de nuevo mi reloj -NOOOOOOOOO MIS CLASES! solo faltaban 10 segundos XD para sonar el timbre- inuyasha rapido corramos!

10

mierda! ya casi

9

kagome hay esta ! - dijo inuyasha

8

kagome apurate!- dijo mi mejor amiga sango gritandome desde la entrada

7

llegamos! - dijimos al unisono pero se nos pusieron los pelos de punta cuando escuchamos a nuestro profesor hablandonos detras de nosotros -vaya por poco no lo logran- dijo el profesor riendose tenebrosamente O_O

uffff menos mal u_uU

despues de una eternidad sono el timbre de el almuerzo - musica para mis oidos

kagome apresurate o te dejo sola - dijo sango

sango O_O -

que ? - dijo secamente

mi almuerzo , no esta!

QUE?- dijo asustandose

buscas esto hermanita? - dijo la bruja de mi hermana

oye eso es mio! dije tratando de quitarle mi almuerzo pero fue en vano

malcriada- dijo sonriendome - hoy te quedaras sin almuerzo hermanita

dijo tirando mi almuerzo y pisandolo

hermana porque lo hiciste?- dije

te lo mereces por llamarme siempre bruja- dijo kikyo triunfante e hiendose

sango tengo hambre :( - dije y en ese mismo momento me sono mi estomago haciendome sonrojar

lo siento kag pero ya me comi mi almuerzo y en el cafetin ya no hay comida- dijo tristemente sango

suspire - tendre que aguantarme -

pero kagome te puedes desmayar si no comes nada - dijo sango desesperada

no tengo otra opcion - dije rindiendome

sono el timbre haciendo que todos volvieran a clases

_sango tiene razon , me desmayare si no como nada, ¿que hare?-__ dije sumida en mis pensamientos _, hasta que la voz del profesor me saco de mis pensamientos.

señorita kagome , pase al pizarron a resolver el problema.

si ya vo- no termine de hablar porque senti mi cuerpo pesado haciendome caer al suelo.

demayandome.

KAGOME!- dijo inuyasha, fue lo ultimo que escuche.

Inuyasha POV

KAGOME!- dije preocupado.

inuyasha por favor lleve a la enfermeria a la señorita kagome.

hai!- dije cargandola y saliendo del salon.

en los pasillos...

kagome tenia una mueca de dolor - coño kagome que te paso?

cuando llegue a la enfermeria la acoste el la camilla, me sente en una silla y no me iva a parar de alli hasta que despertara.

no es tan grave , solo esta desnutrida , eso causo su desmayo, pero ya le di un poco de comida , si quieres puedes entrar a verla ^^ - dijo la doctora amablemente.

arigato -dije y entre a ver a kagome.

i-inuyasha q-ue haces aqui? - dijo tartamudeando.

te traje a la enfermeria porque te desmayaste , no lo recuerdas?- dijo inuyasha.

no recuerdo mucho.

kagome porque no me llamaste para darte un poco de mi comida?

espera como lo sabias?-dijo kagome.

sango me conto todo- dije afirmando su pregunta.

ah bueno yo...

bueno tranquila no importa.

gracias inuyasha por traerme aqui ^^- dijo kagome haciendo que me sonrojara , si, me gusta kagome la verdad.

keh! - dije volteandome para que no viera mi sonrojo -bueno ya vamonos es tarde.

inuyasha , puedo dormir en tu casa hoy?

eh por que!- dije asustado.

Kagome POV

no queria ver a mi hermana asi que le dije - inuyasha puedo dormir en tu casa?- dije un poco sonrojada.

eh porque?

no quiero ver ala bruja por favor siiii? - dije poniendo la cara de perrito.

suspiro - esta bien.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii arigato inuyasha - dije super alegre.

keh! fue su unica respuesta.

ademas hoy es noche de peliculas de terror.

ah! es cierto.

... en la noche...

inuyasha ya es hora de dormir ya es la 1 :00 A.M.

si ya voy ¬¬ kagome mañana es sabado.

no importa ya tengo sueño -_- - dije viendo las estrella con inu.

inu mira una estrella fugaz !

rapido pidamos un deseo!

en nuestra mente...

desearia poder decirle te amo a inuyasha-dijo kagome.

desearia que kagome pudiera vivir aqui aunque sea unos dias para poder decirle te amo!

bueno kagome ya es hora de dormir.

hai! pero inuyasha pu-puedo dormir con-contigo?

etto... esta bien.

Inuyasha POV

nos acostamos claro los dos sonrojados y separados , cuando de pronto se escucho un trueno haciendo que _MI_ kagome se asustara.

que pasa kagome? - dije preocupado.

esque me dan miedo los truenos.

suspire -ven aqui- y la junte mas a mi haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

a-arigato inu.

keh!

cuando desperte no senti a kagome claro salte de la cama cuando escuche a kagome gemir de dolor , quite la almohada y la vi pero estaba del tamaño de una muñequita.

KAGOME! - dije gritando haciendo que se depertara.

Kagome POV

abri mis ojos para reclamarle pero era yo o inuyasha estaba muy grande? cuando me di cuenta que era yo la que se achico del tamaño de una muñeca.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? QUE ME PASO?

COMO QUIERES QUE SEPA KAG?

oh no que hare? asi no puedo ir a mi casa!

Inuyasha POV

Entonces recordé mi deseo.

_Flash back_

_Desearía que Kagome se quedara aquí aunque sea unos días para poder decirle te amo!_

_Fin del flash back_

Mierda!

Qué? -dijo kag.

Nada!-dije nervioso.

Kagome POV

mi deseo era...

_Flash back _

_Deseo decirle a Inuyasha te amo_

_Fin del flash back_

Inuyasha si me permites podría quedarme aquí unos días hasta que se resuelva el problema?

Inuyasha POV

_En mi mente..._

_Siiiiiiiiiiii Coño Siiiiiii!_

Ah si kag puedes quedarte aquí tranquila, le diré a tu mama que fuiste a la casa de sango por unos días vale?

Vale! dijo Kagome.

Ok, demos inicio a la operación decirle te amo a kag! , claro que todo tiene su tiempo xD

Continuara…

* * *

><p>les gustó el fic? comenten! para poner más caps!<p> 


	2. Sospechas

hola! como están mis queridísimos lectores? les traigo el cap 2! ^^ disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>después de el fin de semana...<p>

Kagome POV

kagome ya se esta haciendo tarde , tengo que ir a clases-dijo inuyasha estresado

espera, yo voy contigo-dije porque yo no me iva a quedar sola ¬¬

QUE? kagome en esa estatura no puedes ir -dijo inuyasha

pero puedo ir como un llavero en tu bolso - dije

si que eres necia pero bueno esta bien

esta bien vamos! - dije triunfante

...en el colegio...

Inuyasha POV

oye inuyasha donde conseguiste esa muñeca parecida a kagome?-dijo el libidinoso de miroku

ahhhhh me lo regalaron - dije algo nervioso

pero me puse aun mas nervioso cuando miroku tomo a kagome para verla mejor

inuyasha es igualita!- dijo miroku sorprendido - yo quisiera una igualita a sango para poder verla siempre que no este (si como no ¬¬ xD)

que dijiste miroku ? - dijo sango detras de miroku

haaaa hola sango , no nada no dije nada - dijo miroku pero se gano una buena cachetada cuando miroku le sobo en ya saben donde a sango

ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO! - dijo sango mas furiosa que nunca e hiendose

espera sanguito no fue mi culpa fue mi mano maldita! (cualquiera cae xD)

psss oye inuyasha ya se fueron?- dijo una deminuta voz

si kagome pero no hables , te pueden oir los demas-dijo inuyasha un poco preocupado

esta bien

hola inuyasha, oye es kagome ?- dijo el hada maligna (kikyo)

no , es una muñeca que no vez? - dijo inuyasha

¬¬ ya lo se , oye me traes un jugo? -dijo la hada maligna

hmmmm esta bien- dijo no muy convencido

pero inuyasha dejo su bolso en el piso y olvido que kagome estaba hay

muy bien manos a la obra! - dijo kikyo tomando a kagome tratando de romperla en añicos

Kagome POV

debia resistir no podia gritar ni gemir de dolor

que pasa porque no se rompe? -dijo kikyo confundida - kagome no te dejare con inuyasha , es mio y no tuyo ! - dijo kikyo ahora tomandola con sus dos manos empuñandola y lastimandola

resiste kagome resiste! - me dije a mi misma pero ya estaba a punto de sacar una lagrima hasta que mi salvacion llego

OYE KIKYO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?¡-dijo inuyasha corriendo para tomarme

ahhh yo... - dijo kikyo soltandome

no importa.. no te acerques a mi bolso entendiste?

...- kikyo no dijo nada y se fue

sono el timbre y todos entramos a clases

buenos dias clase hoy tendran un examen sorpresa!

noooooooooooooo - todos dijeron al unisono

yo esta vez estaba en su escritorio viendo como hacia su examen

pero me di cuenta de que sacaria un menos 0 si no lo ayudaba!

inuyasha - susurre

kagome guarda silencio por favor - dijo inuyasha susurrando

inuyasha dejame ayudarte - dije

Inuyasha POV

estas loca? te veran!

cubreme porfavor te ayudare! - susurro un poco mas fuerte

no tuve otra opcion mas que cubrirla

chicos quedan 5 minutos para terminar el examen - dijo el profesor (ya? o_O)

listo inuyasha ya termine! - susurro kagome (eh? O_O tan rapido? xD)

kagome no debiste, pero gracias nose como pagartelo

tranquilo - dijo kagome y se coloco en el lugar donde estaba

listo profesor ya termine!-dije

muy bien taisho puedes irte

arigato!

...en la casa...

oye kagome te duele mucho?

no mucho pero no te preocupes

Kagome POV

me sonroje cuando inuyasha me tomo y me subio un poco la camisa para ver mi herida

maldita kikyo ! te dejo morado - dijo inuyasha buscando su botiquin

tranquilo inuyasha - dije para no alterarlo mas

perdoname por dejarte sola , olvide que estabas hay - dijo inuyasha limpiando mi herida provocando que yo gimiera de dolor y chillando un poco

ah lo siento no quise lastimarte dijo inuyasha preocupado y poniendome gasa

no te preocupes ya me siento mejor gracias -^^- - dije viendo el sonrojo de inuyasha

kagome , no puedes dormir en mi cama, puedo aplastarte , por eso te hice una mini cama en mi gaveta de ropa

ahhhhh es muy bonito arigato inu! - dije abrazandolo

ah denada- dijo inuyasha

... a la mañana siguiente despues de clases...

oye kagome que dices si vemos una pelicula en el cine?

vale! - dije ronriendole

compramos la entrada que suerte que en ese momento era una muñeca xD , una caja de palomitas y un refresco y entramos

mientras veiamos la pelicula yo me comia una palomita en el hombro de inu hasta que los dos nos aburrimos y nos dormimos juntos , el abrazandome como si fuera lo que mas quiere en el mundo

cuando termino la pelicula nos despertamos y nos fuimos a la casa a dormir ya que aunque ubieramos dormido todavia teniamos sueño

... en la casa de la hada maligna...

kuso! rompere a esa muñeca asi sea lo ultimo que haga mañana mismo!- dijo kikyo furiosa

segura que es una muñeca?- dijo una vos maligna

claro que si que no es ovbio naraku? - dijo kikyo

TONTA ! porque crees que no se rompia?-dijo naraku

como quieres que sepa?

sera mejor que lo descubras tu mismo ¬¬ - dijo naraku

que estara pasando? dijo kikyo confundida

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews! ^^<p> 


	3. Fase 1

Hola jejeje les traigo el nuevo cap! espero lo disfruten... muchas gracias a Taishita Taisho que es la única que me da de comer reviews ¬¬ jeje bueno me largo! Lean!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 fase 1<p>

Kagome POV

Cuando desperte vi a inuyasha aun dormido en su cama , me sonroje al verlo sin camisa, pero lo mejor es que se veia como un angel durmiendo en las nubes.

mierda... como lo despertaré? - dije viendo la hora dandome cuenta de que las clases comenzaban a las 7:00 y eran las 6:30

me arme de valor y fui bajando gabeta por gabeta , claro sin mirar abajo , para escalar la cama?

facil , escale la cobija de la cama y lo vi, su hermosa cabellera peliblanca y un poco plateada,su carita de angel y sus orejitas de perro que amo tanto

inuyasha - susurre y sonrei cuando sus orejas se movieron , inuyasha despierta ya se te hara tarde-susurre un poco mas fuerte

cinco minutos mas mama - escuche

no pude evitar acercarme un poco mas y escalar su cabello hasta llegar a sus orejas y brotarlas

inuyasha , son las 6:30 - le susurre en el oido , mala idea

QUEEEEE?-nose como lo hizo pero se levanto de la cama haciendo que yo cayera al piso

duele! - senti un dolor en mi cintura, ya sabran porque , por la hada maligna.

ah! kagome LO SIENTO! no quize hacerte eso no sabia que estabas en mi cabeza-dijo disculpandose

tranquilo no es nada , haaaa!-grite por el dolor

kagome que te pasa-pregunto inuyasha preocupado

me duele mi cintura!- dije sacando una lagrima , no lo soportaba , la verdad esque me dolia demasiado

Inuyasha POV

me parti en mil pedazos cuando vi a kagome llorar, detestaba verla llorar , por eso decidi tomarla y acunarla en mis brazos

que haces?-pregunto sollozando mientras le quitaba la lagrima

no ire a clases , hoy cuidare de ti hasta que mejores , le dire a uno de mis amigos que me senti mal

pe-pero inuyasha nunca haz dejado de asistir a clases- dijo kagome

no me importa, estas muy lastimada y no pienso llevarte conmigo porque seguro kikyo te lastimaria aun mas

gracias inuyasha - sonrio y yo le correspondi dandole otra sonrisa

...en el colegio shikon...

Kikyo POV

donde esta inuyasha? pregunte a uno de sus amigos

hoy no vendra a clases , se sintio mal -respondio su compañero

_se sintio mal? bueno hoy mismo lo visitare! hay aprovechare!_

_Después que las clases acabaran..._

... en la casa de inuyasha...

Inuyasha POV

mientras le cambiaba las vendas ,queria decirle que la amaba, pero y si me rechazaba? NO! inuyasha , no seas tonto! solo dicelo! - pensé

kagome-le hable

si dime que pasa? - me pregunto

sabes que somos los mejores amigos verdad?

si, que tiene?

bueno kagome sabes?

q-ue cosa?-me pergunto tartamudeando

t-u me- no termine por una interrucion en la puerta

_MIERDA_! - pense, kagome rapido escondete!, hablamos despues

esta bien ! y corrió.

sono de nuevo el timbre de la puerta

ya voy!

abri la puerta pero me amargue cuando vi quien tocaba

inuyasha! hola como sigues?- me pregunto la hada maligna

hola bien que haces aqui? - le pregunte con tono amargado

que crees? te visito! , puedo pasar?-me pregunto con una sonrisa pero ya sabia que su sonrisa era falsa

pasa- le dije

toma para que mejores - dijo dandome una medicina

gracias oye voy al baño , no te muevas! - dije

tranquilo ve - me dijo

me fui a mi cuarto , busque a kagome pero no la encontre

CARAJO - pense -kagome donde te escondiste ?

mientras en la sala

Kagome POV

me asuste cuando kikyo se dirijia al bolso de inu donde yo estaba

ahh aqui estas! - susurro tomandome de nuevo

hay no ! - pense

esta vez me tiro al piso y gemi muy bajo para que no me oyera , en ese momento senti que moria cuando senti que un zapato me aplastaba el cuerpo

ME DUELE! - pense mordiendome mi labio inferior

cuando senti unos pasos que se aproximaban la bruja maligna me tomo denuevo y me escondio de nuevo en el bolso y se sento

o inuyasha ya me voy que te mejores tengo un compromiso -dijo kikyo

Inuyasha POV

esta bien puedes irte- dije pero mas bien le queria decir LARGATE BRUJA MALIGNA Y NO VUELAS! y se fue

cuando se fue llame a kagome con todas mis fuerzas cuando escuche que sollozaba y lloraba en mi bolso

KAGOME ! me fui corriendo al bolso y la vi pero estaba mas diferente, quizas DEMACIADO lastimada

i-i-inuyasha - apenas logro decir mi nombre

la tome y no pense 2 veces en quitarle la camisa dejando su sosten y un rojo y morado en todo su cuerpo

KIKYO! -le maldeci por lo bajo

inu- dijo un poco sonrojada

sshhh- la calle para que no siguiera hablando

me la lleve al cuarto , la acoste en mi cama y le sobaba su cintura y su estomago (partes moradas y rojas)

kagome perdoname , te deje sola denuevo , si viene denuevo esta vez te escondere yo - le dije en vos baja

no te preocupes , fue mi culpa por esconderme en tu bolso - me dijo y con todas sus fuerzas me sonrio

kagome no te esfuerzes , quedate quieta - le dije mientras la vendaba

pero no me di cuenta que unos ojos marrones miraban desde la ventana

primer intento fallido - pense

cuando termine vi la hora , o era yo o el dia fue muy rapido? (no eres el unico xD)

en vez de ponerla en la gabeta donde ella dormia la coloque en mi almohada y la acerque a mi cabeza

hoy dormiras conmigo , asi no te costara si me llamas por si te pasa algo-le dije

gracias inuyasha -me sonrio

yo me sonroje y le dije - buenas noches y ella me respondio igual

en la casa de kikyo...

NO PUEDE SER! ESA MUÑECA ES MI ESPANTOSA HERMANA?-dijo la hada maligna

veo que ya te diste cuenta-dijo una voz

no molestes naraku!, tengo una idea!inuyasha no se podra oponer a eso !-dijo kikyo

cual es tu idea?-dijo naraku

verás...

Kagome POV

Al dia siguiente le suplique a inuyasha que fuera a clases y la condicion fue que esta vez

fuera en el bolsillo de su camisa

en el colegio shikon...

Sango POV

hola inuyasha!-le dije

hola sango como estas?-me respondio con una sonrisa

muy bien pero... haz visto a kagome? - le pregunte ya que no la he visto

inuyasha - escuche un susurro desde su bolsillo

vamos a decirle , quiero que tambien sango y miroku lo sepan - escuche de nuevo un susurro

sango - escuche a inuyasha- ven aqui por favor

hai!- le respondi y me guio detras de un arbol

sango , veras sobre kagome...-vi que algo salio de su bolsillo y me puse palida cuando me conto que era kagome

en-encerio eres tu kagome? - le pregunte

si sango soy yo-me respondio con una calida sonrisa

pero como le paso eso?- le pregunte a inuyasha

pues la verdad no lo se - respondio

Inuyasha POV

no queria decirle sobre el deseo asi que aunque me doliera mentirle lo hice

ya veo ... -dijo sango

sango vamos a contarle a miroku sobre esto y esto hay que tenerlo en secreto debemos cuidarla hasta que vuelva a ser como antes-dije

esta bien - respondio

vamos! dijo kagome

hai!-dijo sango y yo

despues de que le dijimos a miroku el secreto , el entendio y tambien se unio a cuidarme o ayudarme, sono el timbre de clases y entramos

buenos dias clase voy a pasar la lista

eri - presente!

yuka- presente!

kagome-... - alguien sabe que le paso a la señorita kagome? mire a sango y ella entendio el mensaje

profesor! - dijo sango - kagome-chan no vino porque se enfermo

esta bien gracias señorita sango , bueno seguimos - dijo el profesor

inuyasha-presente!

miroku-presente!

sango-presente!

kikyo-... - que extraño hoy no vino kikyo... que le habra pasado? -pregunto yuka

...Despues de las clases...

Inuyasha POV

cuando casi entrabamos a la casa kagome y yo escuchamos a la hada maligna

inuyasha!

que quieres kikyo?

me puse palido cuando kikyo metio su mano en mi bolsillo y saco a kagome

porque tienes una muñeca parecida a kagome?-me pregunto

me lo regalaron-respondi

pero inuyasha, esa muñeca esta muy sucia y fea , la rompere por ti y te hare otra

dijo kikyo empezando a jalarle lo brazos fuertemente

NO! *dije quitandole bruscamente a kagome de kikyo*

adios! - dijo inuyasha cerrando la puerta

rayos!-dijo kikyo

Kagome POV

kagome esta bien? me pregunto mi amado inuyasha

no , me duele todo - le respondi sollozando

vamos con sango ella es enfermera!

si vamos! - le respondi

Continuara...

* * *

><p>jeje bueno espero les haya gustado el cap y dejenme reviews please!<p> 


	4. Ropa Nueva

hola hola hola! como están? aquí está el siguiente cap! lo subí de una vez porque ya había escrito mi hermana los 2 caps pero me dio polo subirlos ¬¬ bueno Maka-Chan Evans se larga... disfruten! lean!

* * *

><p>...en la casa de sango...<p>

Inuyasha POV

PERO QUE TE PASO KAGOME¡?, NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE...- dijo sango

si...-dijimos kagome y yo al unisono- fue la hada maligna

esa maldita!-dijo sango enojada y frunciendo el ceño

sango!-dijo kagome-nada de groserias !

bien ¬¬! bueno kagome vamos a ver que te hizo esa vieja -dijo sango quitandole la camisa haciendo que me sonrojara

oye inuyasha!-dijo sango

que pasa?-dije

podrias salir del cuarto ? yo te llamo cuando ya este lista, si no te vas mueres hoy mismo - dijo sango poniendo una cara que me da miedo

hai!-dije saliendo del cuarto

Kagome POV

y dime kagome, ya se lo dijiste?-dijo sango limpiandome la herida y sonriendo

no se de que hablas sango...-dije con tono de nerviosismo

o vamos kagome , sabes que a mi no me engañas

bueno - dije derrotada

y? se lo dijiste?

no sango , lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de que me rechaze-dije

o vamos kagome , se que lo lograras-dijo sango

y que me dices de ti y miroku?-contraataque

O/O kagome lo nuestro es diferente - dijo sango poniendome las vendas

si claro ¬¬

bueno ya estas lista! a por cierto sabes que soy una experta costurera verdad?

si porque?

bueno kagome me tome la libertad de hacerte algo de ropa -dijo sango buscando la ropa

espera... como lo hiciste tan rapido?- le pregunte

secreto!-dijo sango- ah! aqui esta! , vamos pruebatelo!

bien - dije poniendome la primera prenda de ropa que encontre

KAGOME ESTAS HERMOSA!- dijo una dramatica sango

sango no es para tanto

lo que tenia puesto era una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de color negro y la parte de abajo era un jean negro

vamos ahora pruebate este!

vale

1 minuto despues...

kagome realmente que queda perfecto!

sango... encerio me queda bien?

porsupuesto!

ahora tenia puesto un vestido blanco pegado a mi cuerpo y un poco mas alto de las rodillas sin tirantes (pero si tiene por detras en su espalda en forma de x...)

bien ahora la ropa de dormir

30 segundos depues...

siiiiiiiiiii soy una genio!

vamos sango ya deja el dramatismo ¬¬

tenia puesto una camisa blanca con un laso rosado en el centro , con un poco de negro y por debajo un short blanco .

bueno kagome ya estas lista puedes ponerte tu uniforme y en tu casa ya podras usarlas!

bien - dije sonriendo , gracias sango !

denada querida amiga!

...

Inuyasha POV

inuyasha ! ya puedes venir!-dijo sango

ya voy!

...en el cuarto...

kagome lista?- le pregunte

hai!

bueno gracias sango muchas gracias!

denada todo por mis amigos!-respondio con una calida sonrisa

adios! - dijo sango

adios!-respondimos kagome y yo al unisono saliendo de la casa

en el camino le pregunte kagomeque llevaba en sus manos y simplemente me respondio:

ropa que me dio sango para que no usara siempre el uniforme

ah esta bien!

en la casa...

kuso! que hambre tengo.. dije - vere que hay en la nevera

Kagome POV

vi que inuyasha saco una botella pero nose de que era hasta que me di cuenta de que era...

ESPERA INUYASHA ESO NO ES LECHE ES- dije pero fue tarde ya que se desmayo

pintura blanca-termine de decir

INUYASHA! INUYASHA!-grite pero fue en vano

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing - sono el celular de inuyasha

maldicion!-dije tomando el telefono y tratando de imitar la voz de inuyasha

_hola inuyasha , vienes al partido de futbol?dijo hoyo_

_no hoyo no puedo estoy muy ocupado-dije muy nerviosa_

_inuyasha que le paso a tu voz?_

_estoy ronco idiota! ahora tranca el telefono si no quieres que te golpee mañana!_

_bien bien ! dijo trancando la llamada_

uff por poco u_uU

vaya tendre que cuidar de mi inuyasha toda la noche-dije buscando un pañuelo para mojarlo y ponerlo en su frente, tuve que escalar las gavetas de la cocina para tomar el pañuelo y mojarlo

estuve todo el dia cuidando de el en el suelo xD, porque no podia arrastrarlo hasta la cama ya que yo sola no podia, mire el reloj de lasala indicando que eran ya las 11:00 P.M.

que sueño tengo - dije y me puse la ropa que medio sango y me acurruque en el pecho de inuyasha arropandome con su haori roja , nose porque lo hice pero fue muy agradable...

al dia siguiente...

Inuyasha POV

me desperte en medio de la sala y vi a mi kagome acostada en mi pecho con sus cabellos desordenados y su cara de angel inocente, la tome cuidadosamente para que no se despertara , la acune en mis brazos y sobe su cabello la lleve hasta un sofa la acoste y fui a preparar el desayuno

...en la casa de kikyo...

oye kikyo tu plan no funciono - dijo riendose naraku

callaos naraku ! - dijo kikyo pensando en otro plan

yase!-dijo naraku

encerio y que es ?-dijo kikyo

bueno este sera el plan...

Continuara...

* * *

><p>les gustó el cap? no les gustó? quedaron intrigados? no les gustó? creen que hago muchas preguntas? xD! bueno quiero reviews! please TT3TT!<p> 


	5. La leyenda del terror

hola! como estan? espero que bien! n_nu perdonen la demora pero para compensarlos, les traigo 3 caps seguidos! xD sin más me largo gracias por sus reviews! TT3TT lean!

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

mientras dormia, me percate de que algo olia muy bien y en menos de dos segundos me levante con los ojos cerrados pero nose porque no sentia el suelo

comida...-dije

ka-kagome como esque estas volando?-dijo inuyasha sorprendido

eh?-en ese momento abri mis ojos y mire hacia abajo (no debiste hacer eso kag)

haaaaaaaaaaaa-grite , deje de volar y me estaba callendo

KAGOME!-grito inuyasha , se tiro al suelo de espalda y me tomo rapidamente con sus manos

Inuyasha POV

cuando empezo a caerse corri , me tire de espalda y la tome con mis manos para que no se lastimara, suspire de alivio ya que no le paso nada

kagome estas bien?-le pregunte -si, estoy bien-me respondio

kagome, como esque estabas volando?-le pregunte

ah sobre eso...-se sonrojo- estaba dormida y me percate de que algo olia bien...

-reí-kagome tienes hambre?

no te rias! y si ...-respondio

suspire - toma, tu desayuno-dije dandole un pedazo de pastelitos de queso (uhmmm que rico xD)

gracias inu-respondio sonriendome y yo le correspondi dandole otra sonrisa

_un que hora es? - pense viendo el reloj_

_MALDICION YA ES TARDE!_

kagome ya nos tenemos que ir es tarde!-le dije

hai! -dijo -inuyasha me llevas al cuarto para cambiarme?

si! - le repondi cargandola y corriendo como un rayo al cuarto, la deje hay y espere como 10 segundos hasta que me llamo

inuyasha! ya estoy lista ven vamonos!

hai!-dije tomendola y poniendola en mi bolsillo

corri y tuve suerte de que no llegaramos tarde

en el colegio shikon...

hola inuyasha!-dijeron sango y miroku al unisiono -

hola!-respondi

hola kagome - susurraron sango y miroku al unisiono

hola!-respondio sonriendo

sono la campana y todos entramos

voy a pasar lista mocosos digo alumnos

eri- presente!

yuka-presente!

kagome-... aun sigue enferma señorita sango?

si sensei!-respondio sango

ok bueno sigamos

inuyasha-presente!

miroku-presente!

sango-presente!

kikyo- ... otra vez no viene?

bien ahora que estara tramando?-pense

terminando lista...

alumnos como la estaban pasando hoy?

super bien nada podria cambiarlo!-dijeron todos al unisiono

ok bueno mocosos digo alumnos , quieren una historia de terror?

haiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-dijeron todos al unisiono

bueno esta sera la historia:

la mujer de la boca cortada:

cuenta la leyenda de que hace mucho tiempo existio una mujer bella pero vanidosa que se caso con un samurai , la mujer al ser vanidosa engañaba a su esposo ,su esposo sabia que estaba siendo engañado,asi que celoso y furioso,fue al lugar donde estaba su esposa y le corto la boca de un lado a otro gritando : -piensas que eres hemosa? cuando termino exclamo - quien va a pensar que eres hermosa ahora!

aqui es cuando la leyenda toma su inicio

Se dice que hay una mujer con una mascarilla, -lo que no parecería extraño en Japón, ya que la mayoría de habitantes las usan para prevenir enfermedades- que camina por las noches, especialmente las noches oscuras y tenebrosas. Si se encuentra con algún joven, -normalmente estudiantes de secundaria o universitarios- le pregunta: "¿Soy hermosa?" ("¿Watashi kirei?"). Si el joven le responde que sí, ella se quitará la máscara y le preguntará: "¿Y ahora?" ("¿Kore demo?"). Lo más probable es que la víctima grite o diga que no. Entonces la mujer le cortará la boca de un lado a otro con unas tijeras. Sí la víctima responde de nuevo que sí, la mujer lo seguirá hasta la puerta de su casa y ahí mismo lo asesinará, ya que "kirei" en japonés (hermosa o linda) es muy parecido a decir "kire" (cortar).

les gusto la historia?-pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa macabra

...- dijeron los alumnos palidecidos

nos acaba de cagar el dia profesor-dijo un alumno

como buen profesor no les dire como pueden evitar su muerte-dijo el profesor riendose macabramente

si ese profesor tuviera la boca cortada ya se pareceria a esa mujer- susurro una alumna

...despues de clases...

camino a casa ...

psss oye inuyasha-dijo kagome

que pasa kagome?

quieres saber los remedios para evitar a la mujer de la boca cortada?

tu sabes?

claro que si , yo se todas las historias de japon

bueno si , si quiero

ok hay métodos para evitar el fatal desenlace. Según las fuentes, llevar dulces y ofrecérselos puede apaciguarla; en otra versión se dice que si el aludido le contesta con la misma pregunta ("¿Soy hermos?"), la Kuchisake-onna quedará confundida y ello le dará tiempo para escapar; y por último, si cuando ella pregunta se le dice que uno tiene prisa y debe atender un asunto muy importante,si no le contestas, la mujer se disculpará y le dejará marchar debido a los modales japoneses, marchándose ella también.

vaya kagome si que eres buena en eso de las historias de terror

gracias inuyasha!-dijo kagome

en la casa...

_deberia decircelo ahora?-me pregunte si! lo hare ahora mismo!_

oye kag , recuerdas el dia que te dije que eramos los mejores amigos?

s-si pe-pero que me ivas a decir?- me pregunto tartamudeando

bu-bueno lo que te que-queria decir era que t-u m-e gu- otra interrupcion en el telefono

maldicion! - dije - kagome mejor te digo despues

ok- dijo

respondi el telefono y vi que era hoyo

_hola inuyasha , quieres venir el viernes a una fiesta elegante con nosotros?_

_hmmm no es mala idea bueno entonces ire!_

_vale nos vemos !_

_adios!-dije cortando la llamada_

oye kagome quieres venir conmigo a una fiesta elegante el viernes?

si claro inuyasha , ademas ya tengo un vestido que me hizo sango

muy bien ! bueno vamos a dormir - dije

si vamos !

mientras dormia estaba soñando :

_eh donde estoy? me pregunte_

_estaba en un invernadero hermoso con muchas flores y de la nada aparecio un resplandor y de ese resplado salio una mujer_

_quien eres?-le pregunte_

_hola inuyasha , mi nombre es midoriko , yo soy la estrella fugaz , ustedes me pidieron un deseo lo recuerdas?_

_ahhh si pero que pasa?_

_bueno inuyasha tu ya haz intentado decirle a kagome que te gusta dos veces , solo puedes intentarlo tres veces , si en tal caso no lo logras , kagome se quedara pequeña para siempre_

_entonces quieres decir que si no le digo que megusta esta ultima vez , se quedara asi para siempre?_

_exacto, no es que yo quiera , pero ese es mi trabajo ... - inuyasha antes de irme solo una cosa mas- si no quieres que nada te interrumpa hazlo en un lugar donde no haiga nadie y no lleves el telefono- me dijo sonriendo_

_esta bien gracias señorita midoriko _

en ese momento desperte y dije

entonces solo me queda una oportunidad eh? pues entonces se lo dire este viernes en la fiesta cuando todos se vallan!

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Jeje espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews! TT3TT<p> 


	6. Los descubrí

holitas~~ queridos lectores! como prometí les traería 3 caps seguidos xD me largo lean!

* * *

><p>...Miercoles en el colegio shikon...<p>

Kagome POV

(musica de fondo lovely day de you are beautiful)

estabamos miroku , sango , inuyasha y yo corriendo hasta la cafeteria y quien ganara seria el primero en comprar el desayuno !

a que no me ganas miroku!-decia sango , sango estaba de primera, inuyasha y yo de segundos y miroku de tercero

ah si ? - dijo miroku ya veras ! - pero por estupido no se fijo que habia una cascara de banana en el piso y callo de cara al piso

jajajaaja-reiamos sango , inuyasha y yo al unisiono - oigan esperenme!-decia miroku

ni de coña! - dijo sango - lo siento miroku - me disculpe - hasta la vista miroku !-dijo inuyasha

mientras que sango corria nosotros ya la alcanzabamos

sango estaba corriendo y no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia en el mismo canal donde ella corria y pousss callo tambien y al final inuyasha y yo ganamos!

(fin de la cancion)

...en la cafeteria...

oye tenemos que repetir eso mañana!- dijo sango

por supuesto que si! sera mi revancha!-dijo miroku

si claro! como quieran pero igual les ganaremos verdad kag?- me pregunto inuyasha sonriendo

claro que siii!- le respondi animada -pero esta vez miroku y sango haran equipo!

bien! - dijeron ellos al unisiono - bueno ya basta de pelear y a comer! - dije

terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a charlar un poco hasta que sono la campana para entrar

muy bien mocosos digo alumnos! como hoy es miercoles no les mandare tarea!

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -dijeron todos al unisiono

esperen... creo que el profesor nos pedira algo a cambio ¬¬ - dijo una alumna

exacto ! porfaa siii? - dijo el profesor -todos suspiramos y respondimos - bien!

bueno nesecito que me encuentren mi telefono porque veran jeje...

profesor POV (xD)

_flash back _

_estaba caminando tranquilamente con mi telefono cuando entre al salon , deje el telefono en el escritorio , sali a comprar mi desayuno volvi y ya no estaba!_

_fin del flash back_

esta bien..- y todos nos levantamos a buscar el pinche telefono del profesor

aqui esta!-dijo un alumno - no! ese es mi telefono -dijo una alumna

mientras todos se peleaban por buscar el telefono vi que algo brillaba debajo de una carpeta

inuyasha! - susurre - creo que esta debajo de esa carpeta

esta bien voy a ver - dijo y no me equivoque hay estaba el telefono

aqui esta profesor!-dijo inuyasha - MI BEBE! - dijo el profesor tomanto el telefono y mientras lo tomaba todos mirabamos al profesor con miradas asesinas ya que la carpeta estaba en el escritorio

...Jueves en la tarde en la casa de inuyasha...

Inuyasha POV

estabamos kagome sango miroku y yo en el parque de diversiones y vimos que habia un concurso de karaoke

vamos inuyasha participa! si ganas tendras comida para un grupo!-dijo sango

no lo hare! -dije - cobarde dijo kagome ,

bien lo hare!-dije

bien concursantes empezemos primero con los jueces! son :

kagura! rin! y sesshomaru! *aplausos*

primer concusante! koga wolf! , el canto comatose, de skillet

segunda concursante ! akane tendo con ranma saotome! , ellos cantaron bring me to life , de evanescence

tercer concursante INUYASHA TAISHO! el canto wispers in de dark de skillet

y por ultimo tenemos a zoey ella canto my heart is broken de evanescence

bueno ya tenemos los resultados en tercera posicion tenemos a ZOEY! felicidades!

en segundo lugar tenemos a akane tendo y ranma saotome! ,felicidades!

y en primer lugar tenemos a... INUYASHA TAISHO!

sango y miroku saltaron de alegria mientras yo le dedicaba una sonrisa a todos

ya despues de un rato decidimos ir a casa

... en la casa de inuyasha...

Kagome POV

mientras dormiamos escuche un ruido en la ventana pero no le di importancia ya que podia ser inuyasha hasta que ne taparon la boca y me desmaye

desperte pero ya no estaba en la casa de inuyasha estaba en un cuarto oscuro y yo estaba encadenada en el tobillo

hola hermanita -dijo una voz femenina

KI-KY-O?

mientras tanto ...

Inuyasha POV

..viernes en la mañana..

desperte y decidi despertar a kagome pero no estaba , me preocupe y sali a la cocina pero tampoco estaba

KAGOME! DONDE ESTAS?grite pero no hubo respuesta, decidi llamar a sango y a miroku pero tampoco sabian nada , KAGOME! depronto aparecio un resplandor y salio de ese resplandor la estrella midoriko

inuyasha si quieres saber donde esta solo sigue a tu corazon !, piensa! sigue tambien tu instinto

yo tan solo pense en kagome la imagine y entonces en mi cabeza sono un click !

KIKYO! , estrella midoriko porfavor! ayudeme a encontrar a kagome!

inuyasha , lo siento no puedo ayudarte pero si en algunas partes- dijo midoriko

gracias señorita midoriko! - no te preocupes VAMOS!

y buscamos en la casa de kikyo

KIKYO! KIKYO! gritaba pero nadie abria , kagome resiste porfavor ya voy !

decidi derribar la puerta hasta que abrio la bruja y dijo

hola inuyasha -dijo kikyo - DONDE ESTA LA MUÑECA?-dije

muñeca?... o quieres decir kagome?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>jejeje duda, duda, duda! xD no mentira falta un cap más de 3 seguidos así que no preocuparos xD<p> 


	7. El rescate de Kagome

Jejeje bueno

Inuyasha POV

me empalideci cuando dijo :

_muñeca? o quieres decir kagome?_

no se de que hablas kikyo-le dije con un tono de nerviosismo

inuyasha , no me podras engañar esta vez, los descubri , kagome es esa muñeca no?

...-no dije nada - te dire algo , si aceptas ser mi novio, te devolvere a kagome sana y salva, si no lo aceptas , deberas encontrar a kagome por tu cuenta y posiblemente muera antes de que la encuentres-dijo con voz fria

porque?-susurre - eh? - dijo kikyo

PORQUE LE HACES ESTO A TU PROPIA HERMANA?

-veraz - sonrio - cuando yo naci aun era hija unica , y todos me querian hasta que... mama quedo embarazada por segunda vez , al principio yo estaba contenta pero cuando nacio y con el paso del tiempo , mama cuidaba mas de kagome que de mi , la queria mas a ella , pero el colmo fue que cuando las dos entramos a la universidad me enamore de ti el primer dia que te vi pero ... despues me di cuenta de que kagome ... -kagome?-dije -kagome se enamoro de ti - termino de decir - O_O- fue mi cara al escuchar esas palabras -_kagome , y-yo te gusto? de verdad? _- por eso - continuo - deseo sacarla de mi vida para siempre para que no se interponga entre nosotros. - termino de decir sonrio macabramente

como puedes ser tan mala? -contraataque

no soy mala , lo hago , porque te amo - dijo

Y CREES QUE LO QUE HACES ES POR AMOR?-dije

porsupuesto que si , odio a kagome y siempre la odiare! - grito -entonces aceptas , o...LA BUSCARAS POR TU CUENTA?

sabes que? yo la buscare ! no nesecito ser tu novio para encontarla , me decepcionas , porque es tu propia hermana y ella si te quiere , TE QUIERE!-le dije

inuyasha , recuerda lo que dijiste, sabes que si la encuentras , seguro estara muerta - me amenazo

no es cierto , yo tengo confianza en mi mismo ,ella nunca perdera las esperanzas , resistira! la encontrare! - dije echandome a correr lo ultimo que escuche de ella fue una risa macabra

Kikyo POV

morira...- dije llamando a naraku

_que te dijo?-me pregunto_

_se nego , puedes matarla si quieres , te la dejo en tus manos -dije cortando la llamada_

Kagome POV

estaba subconsciente escuchaba a naraku a hablar por telefono , aun recuerdo cuando me secuestro

_flash back _

_KI-KY-O?_

_HOLA HERMANITA YA HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEIA-dijo _

_...-no dije nada , tenia miedo , miedo de que a inuyasha le pasara algo por mi culpa y de que yo muera ,tengo miedo , ni siquiera puedo hablar_

_naraku si este plan falla matala - dijo mirandome con desprecio _

_QUE?-pense con los ojos como platos _

_estas segura?-pregunto _

_al 100%-dijo sonriendo macabramente _

_yo solo lloraba , lloraba porque mi propia hermana , me queria muerta..._

_fin del flash back _

naraku se acerco a mi , yo lloraba , el me veia y yo lo veia como si el fuera la propia muerte enfrente de mi

-rio - hoy parece que moriras - dijo tomandome e inyectandome algo pero creo que se que era , veneno. -yo gritaba con desesperacion el se reia , cuando me inyecto el veneno me tiro en un rincon del cuarto y me amarro denuevo -muerete infeliz- dijo naraku saliendo del cuarto , yo tenia esperanzas , inuyasha vendria por mi , no queria morir sola en la oscuridad , inuyasha , te amo y quiero decirtelo si muero

Inuyasha POV

corria con desesperacion , ya eran las 5:30 p.m del dia jueves sango , miroku , y la estrella midoriko buscabamos a kagome pero no la encontramos

inuyasha se hace tarde , debemos encontrarla cuanto antes!-gritaba sango llorando y siendo consolada por miroku

inuyasha , tu conoces a kagome desde la universidad , la conoces muy bien , sabes que odia? -me pregunto la estrella midoriko - se que puedes , concentrate

yo por mi parte recordaba aquellos dias en los que kagome me sonreia , se asustaba , lloraba y yo la consolaba hasta que... recorde!

_estabamos en el parque de diversiones y nos montabamos en todas partes, en una montaña rusa , en el viaje a la luna , solo nos faltaba la casa embrujada pero ella dijo_

_inuyasha , no me gusta la oscuridad -dijo temblorosa _

_bien kagome quetal si vamos por helado? -le pregunte_

_siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- sijo ella sonriendome _

en especial ella odiaba la casa de naraku , porque hay habian cortinas que tapaban la luz resplandeciente en las ventanas

se donde esta-dije porfin

DONDE?-ME GRITO SANGO

esta en la casa de naraku! -dije y vi a midoriko sonreir , ella ya lo sabia? - me pregute en mi pensamiento pero decidi no preguntar

vamos!-dijo miroku - si! -dijimos todos al unisiono

apenas llegabamos vi a naraku y a sus amigos mirandonos

esto apenas comienza-dije en mi pensamiento

veo que lograron saber donde esta kagome -dijo naraku , los amigos de naraku eran kanna, kagura , hakudoshi y menomaru , pero esta vez la estrella midoriko ya no estaba con nosotros , donde esta ahora?

Kagome POV

sentia que mis parpados se me hacian cada vez mas pesados y mi cuerpo sentia que lo plastaba un camion , ya casi cerraba mis debiles ojos cuando escuche una voz llamandome

kagome , kagome! -dijo una voz

qui-quien e-eres?-le pregunte - no tengas miedo no te hare daño , yo soy la estrella fugaz midoriko , inuyasha y tu me pidieron un deseo y ahora lo estoy cumpliendo , por favor señorita kagome resista , inuyasha ya esta aqui, esta peleando por ti, no pierda sus esperanzas , se que usted podra resistir - dijo la estrella midoriko

i-inu-yasha esta aqui? , alcanze a sacar una lagrima de mi mejilla , estaba feliz , feliz de que alguien que amo se preocupa por mi ,lo amo pero nose si el a mi, pero eso no me importa ahora , dare lo mejor de mi! resistire!- el llegara , lose!

gra-gracias estrella midoriko - le dije

no me lo agradezcas ^^ , ahora kagome espera a inuyasha! - dijo y sin decir mas desaparecio

ahora se que el vendra por mi , tal vez me duela el cuerpo , pero no mi alma!

Inuyasha POV

AL ATAQUE!- grito naraku , todos nos atacabamos sango con kanna, kagura con miroku y naraku y hakudoshi conmigo

kagome , mi amada kagome esperame porque ya voy hacia a ti solo esperame

Continuara...

* * *

><p>ha, ha, ha! xDxDxD! esta vez creo que si los dejé con la duda, trataré de subir el último cap lo más pronto posible n_nu bueno me largo y dejen reviews!<p> 


	8. El final y la nueva hanyou

Bueno mis queridos lectores... les traigo el final del fic, como ya sabrán este cap es algo largo n_nU TT3TT bueno... espero lo disfruten mucho!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV<p>

AL ATAQUE!-dijo naraku , todos empezamos a pelear pero para mi era mas dificultoso ya que yo peleaba con dos personas pero una luz resplandeciente aparecio encerrando a naraku y a hakudoshi

INUYASHA VAMOS! CORRE! , BUSCA A KAGOME-dijeron la estrella midoriko y sango al unisiono

no te preocupes por nosotros ! busca a kagome rapido!-dijo miroku -gracias amigos!-dije echandome a correr en la casa de naraku , me salio una gota en la cabeza ya que la casa de naraku tenia demasiados cuartos

no tengo otra opcion!-dije abriendo puerta por puerta , la primera que abri tenia escorpiones el cuarto , ovbiamente la cerre rapido antes de que salieran , que clase de casa es esta?

la segunda que abri tenia osos polares? -pero que coño?-dije denuevo cerrando la puerta

la tercera que abri estaba oscura y decidi entrar pero cuando entre la puerta se cerro y se prendieron las luces apareciendo del cuarto kikyo

hola inuyasha -dijo una voz seductora y fria -no molestes kikyo -dije -te lo adverti , no la encontrarias!- dijo la bruja hada maligna - eres una BRUJA! ESTUPIDA! ENGREIDA! -le dije gritandole -como te atreves insolente !-dijo la kikiperra abofeteandome -eso es lo que eres y mas! pero lo que mas eres en el mundo es que eres una EGOISTA! NO DEJAS A KAGOME , NO, MI AMADA KAGOME ! , LA HAZ LASTIMADO , LAS HAZ TRATADO DE MATAR!- si, kikyo la a intentado matar , aun lo recuerdo

_flash back _

_kagome tenia 9 años cuando ocurrio esto... :_

_veran , kagome, kikyo, sus padres y yo fuimos a un lago donde habia un muelle algo viejo pero resistible _

_kagome , podrias venir conmigo a tomarte una foto con tu hermana?-dijo kikyo llamandola desde el muelle_

_si, one-chan!-dijo kagome corriendo hacia ella , yo por mi parte la segui porque yo me preocupaba por ella , y sabia como era kikyo _

_a ver , kagome hagamos muecas con los ojos cerrados!-dijo kikyo sonriendole _

_hai! dijo ella cerrando los ojos e hacindo una mueca graciosa , yo la veia , me rei cuando la vi , pero la risa se me borro de mi cara cuando vi a kikyo que tiro a kagome al lago _

_KAGOME ! -grite corriendo a salvarla y me tire al lago , porque kagome no sabia nadar pero yo si , no la encontraba hasta que vi un pequeño cuerpo undiendose , nade los mas rapido que pude , la tome, y salimos , pero kagome no respiraba , ya debieron saber que hice no ? , si! respiracion de boca a boca , kikyo miraba a kagome con desprecio y con ganas de tirarla de nuevo al lago , cosa que no hizo , kagome tocio y abrio los ojos , estaba llorando , me abrazo muy fuerte y yo le correspondi , sus papás llegaron y suspiraron de alivio al ver que estaba bien , kikyo dijo que sin querer resbalo y tumbo a kagome al lago , sabia que era mentira , pero decidi no hablar para no ocasionar mas problemas_

_fin del flash back _

como te atreves! -grito kikyo tratando de abofetearme otra vez pero se lo impedi tomandola de la muñeca muy fuerte

ESTUPIDO , SUELTAME! ME LASTIMAS!-gritaba tratando de liberarse de mi agarre pero no lo logro - sabes cuanto a sufrido kagome por tu culpa? cuando tu te metias en problemas ella misma se culpaba para que no te castigaran! , eres una maldita kikyo! -grite soltandola del agarre y saliendo del cuarto

a mi no me importa lo que haiga echo esa estupida de kagome , aun asi la odio! -grito y no me importo lo que dijo y sali

kagome... te encontrare!-dije abriendo otra puerta y vi esta vez encontre ... PERO QUE COJONES?, habian serpientes de toda especie , NARAKU ! PORQUE COÑO TIENES TANTAS COSAS QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO TENER EN LA CASA?..., en fin busque en todas las puertas pero no la encontraba , bien esta es la ultima puerta! kagome ya voy!-dije abriendo la puerta , pero estaba oscuro y tenia miedo de que estara muerta, no! inuyasha no pienses es- no termine de hablar en mis pensamientos cuando escuche un susurro

i-i-inu-yasha-susurro una deminuta voz , encontre un interruptor lo ensendi y encontre a mi pequeña kagome acostada en un rincon respirando agitadamente

KAGOME! KAGOME!-grite corriendo para tomarla , la abraze y dije -kagome perdoname!

i-inuyasha , no es tu culpa- dijo con dificultad

Kikyo POV

esta me las pagaria inuyasha , asi que corri hacia el cuarto donde estaba kagome pero no pude porque un campo de fuerza me lo impidio

que pasa?-dije tratando de romper el campo que protegia el cuarto

ni lo intentes kikyo , no podras interponerte -dijo una voz

TU QUIEN ERES? MALDITA! QUITA EL CAMPO DE FUERZA AHORA!-grite

no tengo que decirte mi nombre, pero nunca me llames de nuevo maldita o veraz las consecuencias-dijo algo molesta

ah? TE MOLESTA? PUES ERES UNA MALDITA! NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS!

bien tu lo pediste! - dijo lanzandome un hechizo y todo se puso negro y me desmaye..

Kagome POV

inuyasha vino por mi! VINO! , soy FELIZ! GRITO DE LA EMOCION!-dije en mis pensamientos

como quisiera que este dolor se desvaneciera

kagome perdoname! - dijo inuyasha

i-inuyasha no es tu culpa -dije con dificultad porque me costaba hablar

kagome! ¡acaso no lo entiendes? te nesecito y no quiero dejarte sola ni por un segundo porque...

Inuyasha POV

mierda... maldito sonrojo ! , solo dilo ya!-dije en mis pensamientos

porque... KAGOME! T-E , mierda! - te? dijo kagome

KAGOME TE AMOOOOO!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude y sonrojado

Kagome POV

O_O, te gusto? no, debo estar soñando , lo oi bien? me ama? , me AMA? ME AMA!

inuyasha... y-yo tambien te amo! -dije -ita! - dije , creo que ya no podia aguantar mas , morire?, pero no quiero! - dije en mis pensamientos y empeze a llorar

kagome por favor no me dejes!-grito inuyasha llorando -no quiero que me dejes!, TE AMO !

inuyasha , tambien te amo , pero no puedo resistir , siento que me quemo por dentro -dije llorando , y empeze a cerrar mis ojos

NO KAGOMEEE!-grito y fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de cerrar mis ojos

Inuyasha POV

no, no puede ser, kagome mu-murio? esto no puede estar pasando!, -¡KAGOMEEEEE!

salio un resplandor blanco en ella y volvio a ser como antes pero estaba muerta..., la tome con mis brazos y uni mis labios a los de ella , una lagrima mia callo en su cachete cuando la estaba besando , de pronto semti como si todo el cuarto se iluminara y una pequeña luz pero hermosa se metio en el cuerpo de kagome hacien que ella vibrara y una voz hablo

_mi trabajo esta hecho , he cumplido su deseo -dijo la estrella midoriko _

_midoriko-sama , que hizo con kagome?-le pregunte_

_oh, yo no hize nada cariño , tu lo haz hecho , le haz devuelto el alma a su cuerpo , sabes que el amor todo lo puede? - me pregunto sonriendo_

_senti que kagome se movia y abrio con dificultad sus achocolatados ojos _

_bueno , gracias por pedirme un deseo , fue un placer estar con ustedes , adios!-dijo y desaparecio _

inu-yasha?- dijo kagome

KAGOME!-grite y la abraze lo mas fuerte que pude

Kagome POV

es-estoy viva? SI! ESTOY VIVA!-dije en mis pensamientos

cuando dejo de abrazarme nos levantamos , con sus manos me acorralo en una pared y ... me beso! , al principio estaba sorprendida , pero despues le correspondi , ese beso fue fugaz, dulce apasionado y lo mejor con mucho AMOR , duramos minutos besandonos o quizas horas (que no respiran? xD) , terminamos de besarnos , me mordio el cuello (reclamandome suyo) y me susurro

kagome ... te amo mas que nunca!, hasta daria mi vida por verte!

inuyasha , no exageres... -le dije sonrojada , -

Midoriko POV

maldicion! , no podre resistir mucho mas tendre que anular la barrera-y sin mas desvanecio la barrera que protegia a inuyasha y kagome y se fue a pelear con los demas mientras que una kikyo se desperto , tomo una pistola y corrio a donde estaban kagome e inuyasha

Kagome POV

bueno , sera mejor que nos vayamos!- dije

ALTO AHI!-dijo una voz peculiar

kikyo QUE HACES SUELTA EL ARMA!-grito inuyasha pero me apuntaba a mi y no a el

si naraku no te mato , TE MATARE YO!-grito

hermana que ganas con matarme?-le pregunte asustada

no gano nada, pero es venganza! , tu pecado fue existir! -me grito a punto de disparar

NOOO KIKYO!- dijo inuyasha lanzadose hacia mi ,(camara lenta) quede estupefacta tenia sangre en toda mi cara ,inuyasha ... se interpuso cuando kikyo disparo y le dio en el brazo derecho , vi mover sus labios , creo que dijo kagome... (fin de la camara lenta)

caimos los dos al piso , inuyasha estaba insconciente , yo estaba sentada a un lado de el palida y sin moverme , parecia como si fuera mi fin ,grite:

INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -dije llorando y recostandome en su pecho

jah! si seras un tonto inuyasha , como te atrevez a interponerte?-dijo kikyo sin piedad

deje a inuyasha en el suelo , me levante con el flequillo cubriendo mis ojos chocolatados

tu... COMO TE ATREVEZ A LASTIMAR A MI INUYASHA? -dije y de la nada me salieron orejitas de perro negras ,(esto paso por la mordedura de inuyasha a kagome en el cuello) garras como las de inuyasha y colmillos , en especial mis ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y mis pupilas azules y un aura roja me rodeo -pero que?-dijo kikyo

helices de medialuna!-dije y de mis garras salieron hojas en forma de medialuna , aunque se vea sencillo es muy fuerte el ataque , kikyo apenas logro esquivarlas y una le corto un lado del cuello - este es tu fin!- dije pero inuyasha me hablo -kagome por favor no sigas!- dijo inuyasha abrazandome -inuyasha... - dije y mi color de ojos volvio a ser normal mientras que mis orejitas , mis colmillos y mis garras no desaparecieron

kikyo , si vuelves a lastimar a inuyasha , te juro que no sales viva! -le dije amenazante y sin mas kikyo se fue corriendo pero nose a donde , cosa que no me importo

inuyasha, es-estas bien?-dije un poco debilitada , sin embargo , tome su brazo de mi mano me salio un resplandor blanco y cure su brazo rapidamente

no te preocupes, veo que la mordedura hizo efecto -dijo inuyasha - entonces fue por eso? -le pregunte -si , veraz , cuando un hanyou muerde a su pareja tambien se convertira en hanyou (jeje mentira! lo invente yo xD) , kagome , no quize hacerlo , lo siento , me deje llevar -dijo triste

estas bromeando? me encanta! -le dije tirandomele encima

de verdad? , encerio te gusta? -me pregunto -CLARO QUE SI!-le respondi brotando sus orejitas -ademas... me encantan mis orejitas! , en especial las tuyas!

Inuyasha POV

me senti feliz cuando dijo que me amaba y que le encantaban mis orejas! pero yo amo las de ella, me daba ganas de tocarselas pero que embarazoso!

que te pasa inu ? que, quieres tocar mis orejas? -me pregunto y yo me sonroje ligeramente , espera... como lo supo? bah! da igual , asenti sonrojado

bueno tocamelos!-dijo y se inclino para que se las brotara , yo con nerviosismo poco a poco me acercaba hasta sus orejas y se las brote , ella no aguanto y se rio en voz baja

noo , me das cosquillas ya para!-me decia riendose pero igual no le hize caso y se las segui brotando , amaba su risa , por eso no lo pude evitar

ya ya encerio !-dijo y deje de brotarcelas y nos levantamos y le pregunte

donde aprendiste ese ataque? me refiero a helices de medialuna- le dije

ah pues yo , estaba tan enojada con kikyo que perdi mi control y dije esa frase

y me debilite

claro kagome , es tu primera vez pero con el paso del tiempo ya no te debilitaras mas-me dijo sonriendome, por cierto si tu te conviertes en youkai quiere decir que yo tambien , pero que cosa sella mis poderes de youkai? -pregunto kagome

dime, que es lo que siempre tienes y nunca lo dejas olvidado?

pues... a! el collar en forma de corazon de color rojo que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños , mira aqui esta!- dijo enseñandome el collar

bien si es eso , procura que nadie te lo quite , o perderas el control denuevo

esta bien ! bueno nos vamos? le pregunte

si vamos!-respondio y nos fuimos

Kagome POV

KAGOMEEEEE!-grito una preocupada sango

SANGO!-dije corriendo hacia ella y abrazandola y me correspondio

KAGOME TI-TIENES OREJAS? -dijo sango tocandomelas , -si sango es una larga historia y ya para por favor!

oigan que paso con naraku y los demas? -dijo inuyasha

no lo sabemos desaparecieron por arte de magia!-dijo miroku

inuyasha y yo nos miramos y nos sonreimos y supimos quien hizo que desaparecieran

despues le contamos todo lo ocurrido (incluyendo el beso) y nos felicitaron (cosa que nos sonrojo) y kikyo , nunca la volvi a ver en mi vida

nos despedimos de sango y miroku y meditamos un rato y el me dijo

kagome , vienes a mi casa?-

etto... hai!-dije sonrojada , en todo el camino ninguno de los dos decia una palabra cosa que me incomodava

llegamos y entramos pero inuyasha me acorralo denuevo en una pared y me dijo :

kagome... te puedo besar?-me pregunto cosa que le sonrei y fui yo la primera que le dio el beso y nos correspondimos , al final los dos nos acostamos en la cama (hey lectores no piensen mal!xD) pero abrazados , cuando paso el baile y el puto fin de semana llego el colegio ._.

desperte , denuevo abrazada de inuyasha aun era temprano pero decidi levantarme para ir a bañarme pero una mano me tomo del brazo

a donde crees que vas? - me pregunto inuyasha - inuyasha tenemos que ir a clases le dije sonriendole

que se joda el colegio , no podemos quedarnos un rato mas?-me pregunto con cara de perrito

bien bien! , solo hoy! - dije volviendome a acostar a su lado y me abrazo

kagome que tal si mas tarde vamos a casa de sango ? miroku estara alla-me dijo inuyasha

si claro !- le respondi sonriendole

mas tarde en la casa de sango...

chicos! que tal si comemos algo? , prepare espagueti !- dijo sango

siiiiii -dijeron inuyasha y miroku al unisiono , yo por mi parte odiaba cuando teniamos que comer , ya sabran porque...

mientras todos comian , inuyasha me miraba , yo estaba tapandome mis orejas ya que cuando sango o cualquier persona mastica la comida , se escucha en mis oidos! ,que desagradable!

inuyasha , como esque soportas esto?-le pregunte

costumbre -respondio y no tuve otra opcion mas que aguantar

toda la tarde fue divertida , vimos peliculas, jugamos , ect , decidimos quedarnos en casa de sango porque ya era muy tarde y nos dividimos , yo con inuyasha y sango con miroku

...en el cuarto de huespedes...

oye inuyasha!-lo llame -piensa rapido!- y le estampe una almohada en la cara

ahhh con que quieres jugar eh? - dijo , tomo una almohada e hicimos pelea de almohadas , al final gano inuyasha y nos caimos rendidos en la cama

...2 semanas despues en la casa de naomi (mama de kagome)...

hola querida! hace dias que no te veia!- dijo naomi

mama! como has estado? y sota? -le pregunte a mi mama

esta en sus clases y kagome , tienes orejas? ,colmillos y garras? que te paso?-pregunto naomi

veraz...- y asi le conte TODO lo que paso y mi mama me felicito , inuyasha estaba conmigo y se sonrojo furiosamente , despues pasaron 3 meses y llego mi cumpleaños

feliz cumpleaños kagome!-dijo sango dandome un obsequio - es de parte de miroku y de mi !

gracias chicos! , abri mi regalo y me dieron un brazalete de plata muy hermoso!

chicos es hermoso ! -dije poniendome el brasalete , por cierto tenia puesto una franela blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negro con una falda de tablones negra

mis orejas se movieros y alguien me tapo los ojos

quien soy?

a ver como tienes unas manos frias debes ser el hombre de las nieves!dije bromeando

oye! ni me parezco!

ya ya tranquilo inuyasha! -dije

feliz cumpleaños preciosa!-dijo plantandome un beso -gracias! ^^ - dije

puedes venir un momento ? - dijo guiandome a un cuarto

que pasa?-dije -kagome...te casarias conmigo?-dijo inuyasha sacando de su bolsillo una cajita roja , la abrio y habia un anillo precioso, yo por mi parte empeze a llorar

kagome que te pasa porque lloras?-me pregunto inuyasha preocupado

no te preocupes inuyasha , lloro de felicidad!, si, SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!-le dije y me coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular y nos besamos apasionadamente , sango y miroku de costumbre pegaron sus oidos a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba inuyasha y kagome, cuando estabamos abriendo la puerta ellos estaban en el piso buscando algo

miroku! ya encontraste mi lente de contacto?-pregunto sango

si ! aqui esta!-dijo miroku -estuvieron escuchando verdad?-dijo inuyasha a punto de golpear a miroku

de que hablas?, o sango ya es tarde mejor vamonos!-dijo miroku jalando del brazo a sango

si vamos! adios kagome!, adios inuyasha!-dijeron sango y miroku al unisiono

esperen! vuelvan aqui!-dijo inuyasha -ya dejalos - le dije sonriendo

...13 años despues...

hijos! ya es hora de cenar! -dije , si, ya tengo hijos

primero es takeshi, tiene 12 años , es rubio , de ojos azul mar, el es cariñoso pero suele pelear con hikari

la segunda es hikari, tiene 11 años ,cabello azul con negro (pelo largo) ojos marrones, les quiere mucho a todos ,le gusta pelear con takeshi y juega mucho con yayoi

la ultima es yayoi , tiene 9 años, ella se parece mucho a mi pero tiene los ojos de inuyasha y le gusta mucho hacer travesuras (yayoi solo tenia orejas de perro)

ya vamos!-dijeron todos al unisiono incluyendo a inuyasha

terminando de comer...

mama takeshi me esta molestando! T3T -dijo hikari

papa! hikari me esta fastidiando!-dijo takeshi

ya , ya niños! , ya deberian de dejar de pelear n_nU -dije

chicos , estan castigados, ya llevan peleando una semana sin parar , deberian comportarse - dijo inuyasha

esta bien !-dijeron y se fueron a sus habitaciones

inuyasha, no crees que fuiste algo duro con esos dos? n_nU-dije

kagome , quizas si , pero ya deben aprender a comportarse - dijo sonriendome

esta bien por cierto... donde esta yayoi?

O_O oh oh... - dijimos los dos al unisiono -EL PASTEL!-dijimos empezando a correr a la cocina

YAYOIIIIII NO TE COMAS EL PASTEL!-dijimos los dos al unisiono pero fue tarde , tristemente se lo comio todo (glotona O_O xDDD)

hmmmm que rico -^.^-dijo yayoi

jejeje yayoi-dije cargandola y sonriendole

ufff tanto esfuerzo para hacer el pastel u_uU-dijo inuyasha

vamos amor , no te preocupes !, haremos otro para el dia de campo!-dije sonriendole

esta bien! , bueno mi querida yayoi , llego la hora de ir a la cama-dijo inuyasha llevandola a su habitacion y yo me fui al balcon a ver las estrellas

...despues de un rato...

que pasa kagome? te sucede algo?me dijo inuyasha abrazandome por detras

no , nada solo recordaba viejos tiempos-le respondi

te refieres a la estrella midoriko? -dijo inuyasha

vaya , eres bueno en reconocer lo que pienso!-le dije sonriendole calidamente

por esa estrella nos unimos para siempre-dijo inuyasha feliz

si, agradezco a esa gentil estrella, fue muy buena con nosotros-dije viendo las estrellas

hai (si) bueno kagome vamos a dormir que es tarde-dijo inuyasha guiandome hasta la cama y dormimos abrazados , esa estrella cumplio nuestro deseo y demas , me ayudo a no perder las esperanzas , nos protegio de kikyo por un momento y mucho mas , esa estrella nunca sera un recuerdo para mi , sera como una parte de mi alma que me ayudo a expresar mis sentimientos a el , y el a mi , gracias midoriko-sama!

al final miroku y sango se casaron y tuvieron gemelas y un niño (lo siento lectores , olvide sus nombres xD) y yo me case con mi amado inuyasha taisho , que es jodidamente atractivo que me ama y que amo !

...al dia siguiente en algun lugar entrenando...

vamos kagome dame tu mejor golpe!-dijo inuyasha a punto de entrenar

helices de media luna! - lanze el ataque pero inuyasha las esquivo y venia hacia mi para atacarme

garras de acero!-dijo pero las esquive rapidamente - haz mejorado!-dijo inuyasha

kaze no kizu!- que? porque usa su espada! y de la nada logre hacer un campo de fuerza

muy bien kagome terminamos por ho- no termino de decir la oracion porque le lanze una flecha sagrada que tomo por sorpresa y traspaso su manga del ahori

kagome porque hiciste eso!- dijo inuyasha

porque usaste tu tessaiga sin decirme nada!-dije y nuestras orejas se movieron porque escuchamos un grito de yayoi

yayoi!-dijimos al unisiono y nos echamos a correr , cuando llegamos habia una cucaracha volando por la sala , ovbiamente me fui corriendo porque detesto los insectos!, inuyasha la mato jejejeje

ya se murio?-dije apenas asomandome

hay kagome no seas miedosa , si ya esta muerta-dijo inuyasha

no soy miedosa!, sabes perfectamente que detesto los insectos!

lo sé , bueno ya vamos entra -dijo y entre

hola hay alguien en casa?-dijo una voz

houyo-kun! como estas?-dije abrazandolo y escuche un gruñido a parte de inuyasha

bien , te vine a dejar esto para que estes saludable!-dijo como de costumbre y a mi me salio una gota como siempre tambien

bueno ya me voy adios !-dijo y se fue

inuyasha estabas celoso verdad?-le dije sonriendole , lo vi sonrojarse pero solo dijo :

keh! no estaba celoso!-dijo

jeje no te creo!-dije acercandome mas

bueno ya! si si estaba!-dijo super sonrojado O/O

jeje te amo tonto! , amo que estes celoso! dijo y lo bese

ya lo sé , pero detesto que las personas te miren !

oh vamos , te amo solo a ti ya nadie mas!-dije riendome

yo tambien te amo- dijo y nos besamos apasionadamente

~~FIN~~

* * *

><p>Bueno con este cap Maka-Chan Evans se despide y... dejen reviews please! tengo muy pocos! no sean chimbos xD! Cuidense mucho y espero les guste el nuevo fic de inuyasho que se llamará:<p>

Luna sangrienta

Bye bye! ;)


End file.
